


Hungry Like The Wolf

by hybryd0



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), Costume Party, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves, humans are oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: Jamie meets his new neighbor at Rads' annual Halloween party





	Hungry Like The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadieb798](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadieb798/gifts).



> Happy Halloween, I hope you enjoy. I managed to get three of the four prompts in. Thank you to P and Julia for helping me figure stuff out when I got stuck. As always I remain awful at titles.

The party has already spilled outside of the clubhouse by the time Jamie gets there. He’s not even going to ask why Spez is giving Janny a piggyback ride around the courtyard while Gemel stands back giggling as he films it. It’s a fairly familiar sight given Gemel and a couple of the other guys run a youtube channel.

Jamie passes by them as quickly as he can so they don’t have a chance of trying to drag him into anything. As far as he knows he’s the only resident that hasn’t taken part in some kind of crazy stunt or prank. They love pranks.

Two things hit Jamie as soon as he opens the clubhouse door.

The first is horrible, offkey singing assaults Jamie’s ears and he cringes. The worst part about a Rads’ party is that they always include karaoke and none of the residents of the Stars Complex can sing. He’s pretty sure he’s heard dogs howling.

Dobby’s famous punch probably doesn’t help things.

The second is a tingle of _other_ that crawls down his spine. It could almost be confused for the shiver of a chill, except he doesn’t get cold anymore. The feeling makes the hairs all over his body stand up and it takes some effort to make himself relax.

“Jamie, you made it!”

That’s all the warning Jamie gets before he’s engulfed in a near bone crushing hug. 

“Hey Rads, yeah my plane got delayed, but better late than never, eh?” Jamie says as Rads releases him and takes a step back.

Rads looks him up and down and shakes his head. “You ever gonna be anything other than Dracula?”

“Why change what works?” Jamie replies, flashing his fangs.

“Disappointing,” Rads says. He mutters something else in Russian that’s probably not very polite. “You never gonna win the costume contest that way.”

“I think I’ll live.” 

Rads shakes his head again and starts to wander away. “Make sure to say hi to the new guy.”

There’s a sudden uproar from over where the trio of Finns are playing poker. Jamie isn’t familiar enough with Finnish to know what’s being said, but whatever Honka says is enough to have Esa drag him into a headlock while Miro laughs. The table gets knocked over and that seems to be the end of the game.

“Makes you wonder what Dobby puts in the punch, eh?”

Jamie shoots a grin at Marc, who is dressed as the most stereotypical pirate ever. “I think we’re better off not knowing.”

“Would take some of the magic out of it.”

There’s no magic in it, that much Jamie knows. Actual magic and the use of it is so incredibly rare he’s never met anyone who could do it.

Marc’s wife comes and whisks him away towards the stage and Jamie heads for the table with the punch and other goodies. He’s going to need a drink if he’s going to have to listen to his neighbors butchering songs all night.

“Better watch out, there’s a werewolf around here somewhere,” Pitty says, cradling a cup of punch in his hands.

“What?”

“You know, vampires and werewolves are supposed to hate each other. Haven’t you ever seen Underworld?”

“No,” Jamie says and barely hides his grimace by taking a gulp of the punch he’d picked up. Those movies got so much wrong. Most things humans think they know about werewolves and vampires are completely wrong.

And it’s highly unlikely that there’s an actual werewolf at the party and even less likely that any humans would actually know it.

Except there is that feeling of _other_ that’s been following him around.

“Seggy is the werewolf, have you met him yet?” Pitty asks.

“Not yet, but Rads told me to say hi to the new guy.”

“Well, looks like you’re going to get your chance,” Pitty says, looking at something over Jamie’s shoulder.

Jamie turns and spots the man headed in their direction and honestly, he’s not a big fan of cliches, but his breath really does catch. The very first thing he notices are the man’s piercing amber eyes and the way they almost seem to glow. How any human could think those are natural is beyond him, but they’ve yet to notice his own red eyes are real so he’s really not that surprised.

He also notes that the rest of the man’s “costume” includes tawny fur on his arms and hands. There’s also a pair of very realistic looking dog ears poking out of his soft curls. 

Humans are so oblivious.

“Hey there, I’m Jamie,” he says and offers his hand. “Nice costume.”

“Thanks man. I’m Tyler, or well, everyone calls me Seggy or Segs. They really like nicknames around here.” He flashes a sharp-toothed grin and then gives Jamie an obvious once over. “Dracula, huh? I guess I can’t really give you shit about originality.”

Jamie can’t help but grin back. “Where’s your tail? Aren’t wolves supposed to have tails?”

“Not around a bunch of drunk dudes we don’t. You have any idea how much they like to yank on things?”

“Not always a bad thing though, eh?” Jamie says, wiggling his eyebrows. He’s not really sure what’s come over himself. He’s not shy or anything, but he’s not usually so open with anyone right away either.

Tyler looks absolutely delighted, but he’s interrupted before he can respond.

“Seggy! You’re up.” Devin’s voice is even louder than usual through the microphone they’re using for karaoke.

“You’re really going to sing?” Jamie asks.

Tyler nods. “Come watch me?”

“You know that’s going to end up on YouTube, right?”

“Their channel is gonna blow up.”

Jamie shakes his head, but he follows Tyler towards the stage. A small crowd has gathered to watch the newest resident perform for the first time. Tyler takes a few minutes to flip through the songs before he makes his choice and the music starts to play.

“Dark in the city night is a wire  
Steam in the subway earth is afire” 

Jamie can’t help but laugh at a werewolf singing Hungry Like The Wolf. Tyler notices Jamie laughing and winks at him before really turning up his performance.

Oh he is in so much trouble and he can’t wait.


End file.
